


Day Three: Proposal

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: ZI's Genyatta Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: also Genji is mischeivious, two curse words are in here but i don't think they're enough to up the rating, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: In which Genji laughs at the Overwatch crew and makes a bet with McCree





	

Genji can’t help but laugh at the other Overwatch members during the first few training days. Whenever he wasn’t at his own match, he went to watch Zenyatta’s if the omnic had one, if for nothing more than to see everyone get their ass kicked by the monk at least once.  
Genji laughs because he had known since meeting Zenyatta that there was more to him than met the eye – when you travel in shadows, you learn the other shapes that hide in them – but apparently others still had yet to learn to not judge a book by its cover. Honestly, Hana had played enough video games too know that monks practiced martial arts, she had no excuse.  
Genji laughs because he, too, had been on the receiving end of those orbs later on in their relationship. They had sparred against each other not only to keep their skills sharp, but to be able to walk in harmony as they do.  
Eventually, someone calls him out on it.  
“What’s got you laughing like a loon?” McCree grumbled at him from where he had been thoroughly thrashed by Zenyatta. McCree may be a dead shot, but orbs that can strike with the force of a shot gun and ring like temple bells make it a little difficult to aim, especially at a constantly moving target.  
“You,” Genji replies honestly, though he’s referring to much of Overwatch as a whole. There are a few exceptions to those who do not underestimate Zenyatta: Lucio, Mercy, Ana, Symmetra, and Winston are really the only ones other than Genji who don’t think they’re gonna get off easy just because Zenyatta’s considered a support class member.  
McCree grumbles something about “cyborg ninja pain in the-” before Genji interrupts.  
“Do you still enjoy wagers, McCree?”  
The cowboy raised an eyebrow. “What kinda wager we talking about here?”  
“Simple. The day you can beat my master is the day I shall make dinner for the entire crew.”  
“You, sir, have got a deal.” Genji jumped down from his perch to shake McCree’s hand before leaving the field with Zenyatta.  
“I was not aware you could cook,” Zenyatta said as they walked back to their room. Neither had many possessions, and both felt better sleeping in the same room as each other, so they split one.  
“Neither was most of the Blackwatch crew until someone pissed me off one day. We didn’t have a mission and the training area was too crowded for my tastes so I went and took a blade to food. I ended up fileting fish and potatoes and battering them up. Lena smelled it and, well, she’s not exactly quiet about such things. Ever since, McCree has tried to get me to cook again, though he’s only succeeded twice since then.”  
“You are very confident in his ability to defeat me,” Zenyatta commented.  
Genji nodded. “McCree is a fast learner and not to be underestimated either. He’ll surprise you one of these days, master.”  
“If you are so confident, why make the wager?”  
Genji smiled behind his mask. “Because, master, the lengths McCree goes to win such wagers are hilarious.”  
Zenyatta shook his head. “You, Shimada Genji, are more trouble than most expect.”  
“Perfectly matched to you, wouldn’t you say?”  
“Perfection is an impossible concept. But yes, I believe that we go well together.”

(Genji ended up cooking nearly a month later when McCree finally learned that while he floats, Zenyatta’s hand-to-hand ability is diminished.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s a proposal of a wager. Get it?  
> … Yeah I didn’t think it was that great either. I just really wanted Genji cooking. Just because he had a bachelor lifestyle doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to cook. Also, badass Zenyatta. I love the idea of “you can’t spell pacifist without ‘fist’” Zenyatta and it shows here. I’ve taken out many people with a few orbs to the face.  
> And again, continuing the trend of Shimada Genji because I still despise that tag.


End file.
